


Apocalypse

by ConsultingTimelordWizard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Gore I suppose?, M/M, Mention of blood, Okay maybe a lot of angst, Some angst, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 17:11:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1696037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingTimelordWizard/pseuds/ConsultingTimelordWizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the world as we know it, and Sherlock and John don't feel too fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Just some angst and fluff mixed into one, inspired by a tumblr post :)

"Sherlock?"

Sherlock Holmes took a few deep breaths and looked over, watching the man beside him with wide eyes. John Watson, he decided, was a wonder. He was brave, smart, kind, and loyal to the end...and he was Sherlock's best friend. 

Too bad it was now the end. It shouldn't have to end like this. 

"Yes, John?"

"...this is it."

They had been backed into an old shack, ammo long gone and food supplies low. The apocalypse had jumped on them quickly, and Sherlock was honestly surprised they'd made it this long without dying. Of course, getting an infection from a cut hadn't been his best move, but he couldn't help what was in the past. He walked with a limp, John fighting off his own limp to protect them both from harm. 

He was bloody useless. John was all scratched up and scarred, and Sherlock wasn't much better. Now they were trapped, the hell-like creatures that had been sent down to wipe away the human race at the door and trying to claw down the steel. 

(Note to future apocalypse-starters up from wherever the creatures came from: make them at least someone capable. Yes, they could kill, but trying to get through obstacles? The creatures were no better than zombies.)

The creatures weren't the main problem, unfortunately. Sherlock frankly wasn't scared of a flesh-eating monster that couldn't break down a branch if it tried. No, he was scared of the monsters that came down with them. The hell hound beasts were killing machines, wanting nothing more than the blood of every last human on earth. They didn't care for the meat on the human bones, or the brains, the flesh. They cared about the blood. 

Sherlock had seen it one too many times. The monsters went for the throat, tore it out. They drank the blood. Then they stepped back and let the zombies do the rest. 

It was sickening. 

Snapping back out of his thoughts, Sherlock jumped as he heard a body slam against the door, heading to John's side and grabbing at him. They were trapped. 

"I believe it is, John."

John took a deep breath and nodded, looking up at the tall man. They had moments left. 

"I'm sorry. We shouldn't have come in here."

"Stop. We hardly had a choice."

They were silent, the only sound coming from the door. He flinched when he heard the door creak, eyes closing. Just days before this happened in Mycroft's home. 

/'Sherlock, go!'

'Mycroft--'

'Just listen and go! John...'/

John had managed to drag him out before he saw the inevitable death of his brother...Sherlock didn't even realise he was shaking until John had his arms wrapped around his body. 

"I'm sorry, Sherlock. I'm.../so/ sorry."

He shook his head and took deep breaths, holding John.

BAM. 

They both flinched. 

Another few moments passed before John took his hands, humming softly. He seemed to be at peace, which surprised the younger Holmes. How could he be humming? Be peaceful?

"Dance with me. Just once."

How could he deny John that?

Slowly the two danced to the gentle hums of John Watson, trying to ignore the pounding from the door. 

"I never got to say, you know."

"Say what, John?"

"I love you."

A pause. "You've said before. At your wedding, you--"

"No, Sherlock. More than that. I /love/ you. Truely."

Steel blue eyes met brown, and suddenly they were kissing, hungry and loving and desperate in their last few moments together. Time wasted, protests said, arguments, none of it mattered. It was too late now. They had each other for that one moment. 

Just one perfect, desperate moment. 

That moment ended when the door flew down. 

Growls. 

Screams. 

Cries. 

Silence.

That moment was no more.


End file.
